


Tourist

by mscliffoxyd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Homophobia, Larents, M/M, based on real life lol, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscliffoxyd/pseuds/mscliffoxyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is pretty sure he's straight and Louis is just his best friend and soulmate.<br/>Until it "just kinda happened". - Harry falls in love, and doesn't understand a thing.</p>
<p>Starring loveblind Harry, cheeky Louis, homophobic parents and a lot more to come :)</p>
<p>-------------------------<br/>Titel is inspired the song "Tourist" by Yuna. Give it a listen, it was my inspiration to do a lot of things related to this fanfic, so yay :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„How people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just the touch of a hand“

„How did you fall in love with him?“, they asked.  
Suspicious eyes.  
„How did you fall in love with a boy?“, they asked.  
Lips pressed together in appraisal.

How did he fall in love with a boy?  
Just how you fall in love with a girl? Or did he feel guilty? Did he start to hate himself for it? Did he try to change? Had he been ashamed of it?

No. 

Those were the feelings they would feel. They would probably go straight for suicide. Sin. Pure Sin it was for them. Thats's why they wouldn't even be in this situation. It wasn't even possible for them. It was sin, sin was not possible in their life. No, never in a million years could anyone of them accidently fall in love with one of the same gender, cause it was a sin. It couldn't even happen. That's why their whole world broke down when their little boy, their son, commited exactly the worst sin of all. 

But he – he couldn't feel any of all those terrible things he was supposed to. There weren't a crowd of little evil demons in his head, trying to burn the part in his brain where everything went wrong, telling him that he was wrong, unnatural. Unnatural. The word they used the most. Unnatural.  
But it wasn't.

How on earth could something be wrong, if it was the most wonderful feeling he ever felt?

 

Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles had been best friends for over six years now.  
Since the beginning of elementary school, since they both had been ten and eleven years old.  
Since Louis took Harry's hand in the lunch break and pulled him into a secret corner, asking him in his loud and confident voice if he would like to come to his birthday party, with the warning „But it's a party only for the cool kids!“  
Since Harry cried in his mothers arms about his fear of not being cool enough to be Louis' friend; and watched all the films Louis was talking about, just to be able to join the conversation.  
Since Louis told him he was cooler than all his other friends, and that he adored his dimples.  
Since they started holding hands, sharing clothes, and making sleepovers.  
Since Harry was standing in front of Louis, protecting him from the mean comments of the bullies making fun about his red pants.  
Since Louis cried against Harry's shoulder, hating himself for falling in love with Niall, one of their best friends.  
Since Harry was the happiest best friend about the new couple in love, after Louis finally told Niall and they got together.  
Since Harry was hurting so much under the breaking up of them three months later, skipping classes to make Louis hot chocolate and calling NIall an heartless idiot. 

For six years had Harry and Louis been best friends, brothers, soulmates. Louis' family was Harry's and Harry's family was Louis'. They were each other's family. And it was good this way.

Until it all changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry falls.

„Wake up! Wake up wake up wake up!“

Harry blinked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, opening them slowly.  
For a moment he didnt't see a thing, the light hurting his eyes after the long darkness of sleep, and of course the sun was burning through the window already, like she wanted to shout a 'I'm awake for hours now and you're not, lazy dumbass!' at him. 

„Wake uuup Harraayy!“, squeaked the voice beside him, tipping their little sticky fingers annoyingly against his nose.  
Slowly he could recognize the small figure of Louis' little sister standing at his bed, folded arms and intense glare out of blue eyes. 

„Mhm...?“, he croaked out, stretching his arms into the air in the attempt of waking up completely. The little girl said something what Harry couldn't understand cause all he heard was the loud yawn of himself in his ears.  
„..already one afternoon and there's the lunch downstairs Harry!“, the kid was shouting, he could see that she was completely shocked by the fact that he still was lying there under the covers.  
„Why you always sleep so long?“

„Mhm...“, was all he could answer in his physical state right now. His eyes found the clock and he groaned disapporvingly at the time.  
„Why you don't talk Harraaay? And why you always sleep in one bed with Lou? Are you married?“, she shouted at him, her eyes getting big as she slowed down and whispered a still very loud „Do you the ..thing?“  
Lottie looked at him with shining eyes, her little brows furrowed in concentration.  
Before the startled Harry could answer, he heard a sleepy laugh beside him and the messy head of Louis appeared out of the pillows, a wide grin on his face.

„Sure Lottie.“, his voice was a little more high pitched than normal.  
„And Harry is pregnant, so please leave now.“  
With wide eyes, the little girl gasped and ran out of the room, shouting a loud „Mum! Mum! I'm gonna be an auntie! Mum!“ and letting the door fall closed behind her.  
Harry chuckled and turned around, pressing a sloppy kiss onto Louis' cheek. 

„Morning then, husband.“  
Louis responded with making a face to his best friend and reached out to press Harry's face into the pillow again, demanding a „Sleep, you dork.“ and closed his eyes again.  
Harry grinned and stretched again, turning onto his back so that he was facing the cealing. 

Somehow he felt weird.

 

He glanced to his side, watching Louis' soft face, his messy hair, his red cheeks, his slightly parted lips. His chest was rising and falling calmly, the blanket covering his tiny body up to his bells, revealing his chest and collarbone.  
Harry knew what it would feel like to touch the burning warm and soft skin against his fingertips.  
They always had been sleeping shirtless, they stopped bothering about things like that. At first Harry had been afraid that Louis would mind because of his attraction to boys, but he never did, so they dropped it. 

And now it was Harry who let his eyes wander over the his best friend's naked chest, wondering about what it would be like to trace his lips over the ink there, biting into his neck and earning a soft moan, just like he saw it in the night he was sleeping in one room with Niall and Louis, about a year ago.

„What you looking at?“

Harry's eyes immediately snapped up again, meeting Louis' blue ones. He felt his cheeks heat up within seconds – something Harry always had, and what he was ashamed of, really, it made him feel like a stupid preteen – and he suddenly felt trapped, realizing what he had been thinking of and shocked of himself. 

Louis' eyes were wide awake, his lips slightly curved into a grin. 

„Your tattoos.“, Harry quickly stuttered out, placing his hand over his friends' so intense stare, repeating his words from earlier. „Sleep, you dork.“  
Louis breathed out a laugh and turned around, grabbing Harry's hands and wrapping them around his shoulders, cuddling close to him and exhaling deeply as he fell asleep again.

Harry though stayed awake, staring at Louis' hands in his, his forehead furrowed in confusion about his own thoughts, not sure what to feel now, suddenly so close to his brother again, the one he felt always so familiar with, and suddenly his heart began to race. 

What If...

 

The next few weeks were floated with „What Ifs“. Harry kept his face straight when Louis joked about how boring Harry's straight sexuality was; Harry for sure didn't look when Louis undressed completely and stepped into the shower beside him; Harry shook his head when Louis asked if he had any girls in sight at the moment; Harry turned off his thoughts when he was lying in bed, his body pressed against the smaller one's, their bare skin touching. Harry kept quiet.

But at night, when he was alone, he freaked out over his diary; broke his pencils in anger about the non-existent ability to sort out his thoughts and give his feelings a name; he cried in desperation; stared at photos of him and Louis for hours, painting stories filled with „What Ifs“ in his head; and eventually ended up typing „help I´m in love with my best friend“ into google.  
It was a rough time for him dealing with what could be and maybe was.

After three weeks of writing diary entry after diary entry; sleepless nights and dreaming with open eyes, Harry came to the conclusion that he couldn't lie to himself and – most of all – couldn't lie to Louis anymore.

He needed to tell him, as soon as possible.

Cause Harry, Harry was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone :)  
> This is a fanfic based on my real life, so I don't have a clue what will happen with the plot - life will make it :)  
> Tho I have the idea of a really sexy Ziam in the background... Let's see x
> 
> let me know what you would expect in this little treasure tho?  
> Twitter: @cliffordspayno
> 
> Love x


End file.
